Itasasu  Preguntas
by Isho13
Summary: Quien tenga hermanos menores sabrá que a veces los niños hacen preguntas... incómodas.    Es mi primer fic, no estoy segura de qué "rating" poner. e-eU .:OneShot:.


.:Preguntas:.

Itachi odiaba las reuniones de fin de año. Ya fuese Navidad o Año Nuevo, sus padres invitaban hasta el familiar más lejano (Incluso podía verse algún que otro Hyuuga por ahí) y a los amigos más raros, si es que esta palabra es la correcta para describirlos. Un grupo de personas tan extravagantes que sus padres le prohibían acercárseles por varias razones: "No te acerques a él que es mitad tiburón y te va a comer", "Éste te va a obligar a ponerte un piercing", "Ésta te va a llenar de sake", y un largo etcétera. Hubo una persona en el que hicieron un énfasis especial: "Su nombre es Orochimaru. No te le acerques, ni tampoco dejes que lo haga Sasuke. Es homosexual y pedófilo." Sin la advertencia, jamás se lo habría imaginado. Parecía una persona normal, salvo la piel blanca, el maquillaje violeta, la lengua larga, los aretes, el siseo al hablar… De acuerdo, era todo excepto normal.  
Una vez terminada la fiesta, Itachi se encerró en su cuarto, cansado de esquivar a la gente que "era una mala influencia". Intentaba sacar los gritos y la música que todavía retumbaban en su cabeza cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
-¿Puedo entrar, ni-san?-preguntó una tímida voz del otro lado.  
-Adelante- le respondió.  
Sasuke se deslizó rápidamente por el cuarto y se acostó en la cama al lado de su hermano, luciendo esa tierna sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba. Estuvieron un rato en fraternal silencio, hasta que al más pequeño le dieron ganas de hacer una pregunta.  
-Ni-san… Hoy mamá dijo algo sobre ese Orochimaru y…  
En seguida Itachi paró la oreja. _¿Sasuke se acercó a Orochimaru en algún momento? ¿Cuándo? Si nunca lo dejé solo… ¿O sí? ¿Le habrá hecho algo? Si llego a descubrir lo que…_  
-¿Qué significa "homosexual"?-La pregunta cayó sobre Itachi como un balde de agua fría.  
-¿Ho-Homosexual?-repitió, tratando de procesar la pregunta-U-un homosexual es… Es una persona a quien le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo… Género… Es decir, cuando a un nene le gustan otros nenes o a una nena le gustan otras nenas… ¿Me entendés?  
-Mmm… Creo que sí…- Murmuró Sasuke, meditando la respuesta de su hermano.- ¿Y qué es un pedófilo?  
Otro balde de agua fría.  
-U-un… Un pedófilo es… Una, una persona a quien le gustan los niños o niñas pequeñas. _Mierda, no sigas preguntando._  
-Entonces- continuó Sasuke- ¿Entonces yo soy homosexual?- dijo con carita de feliz cumpleaños.  
Esta vez, el agua estaba helada.  
-¿Por qué decís eso?  
-Porque a mí me gusta mi hermano, y mi hermano es un nene, y yo también soy un nene. –Explicó Sasuke, con esa lógica tan simple y a la vez verdadera de los niños pequeños. –Ni-san, ¿Yo te gusto?  
-_Si supieras cuánto…_-Sasuke, no puedes ir diciendo cosas así a la ligera. Gustar de una persona y que esa persona te agrade son cosas distintas.  
-¡Pero a mí me gustas! ¡En serio! Mamá dice que una persona te gusta cuando te sientes bien a su lado, cuando quieres estar todo el día con ella. ¡Ni-san, me gustas!  
-_Esa confesión sonó tan shoujo… ¡Pero no debo perder la cabeza!_ - ¡Te digo que estás confundido!  
-¡Y yo te digo que no! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Te gusto o no?  
Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Sasuke. Itachi sabía que su hermano menor no lloraba por cualquier cosa, y que si había llegado a ese punto, esto en serio le importaba, y sus palabras eran verdaderas.  
-Sasuke… A mí también me gustas, desde hace mucho, pero… No te lo podía decir, y aún ahora no debería. No podemos gustarnos, somos varones y encima hermanos. Si te enamoras de otro hombre jamás podrías tener hijos… Espera, tú no sabes eso. Aún no te han explicado de dónde vienen los bebés. ¡Ay, pero igual! Sasuke esto está mal no deberíamos gustarnos el uno al otro que haríamos si nuestros padres nos descubren ellos nos matarían y … ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke, escúchame!  
Hacía rato que el pequeño había dejado de prestarle atención. Su mente se detuvo en las primeras palabras pronunciadas por aquél a quien más amaba.  
-¿En serio… te gusto? – Preguntó con los ojos brillando de emoción.  
-Sí... Sí, me gustas.- Itachi sintió que se libraba de un gran peso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado guardando ese secreto?  
-¿Eso significa que eres pedófilo? – Linda manera de cagar un momento tan romántico, Sasuke.  
-¡No! ¡Un pedófilo es una persona a quien le gustan los niños pequeños, pero esa persona tiene que ser adulta! ¡Como Orochimaru! ¡Espera, no tenía que decir eso! Ay, qué hago…

_**¿POR QUÉ LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS HACEN PREGUNTAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS?**_


End file.
